Gardevoir and her trainer 5: Power of the Pokeblocks!
by Robin.exe
Summary: The finale of the Gardevoir and her trainer series. Blaziken and Gardevoir discovers Pokeblocks and what effects they have on Pokemon bodies. Wanting to make their night with their master a good one, they go and make some to have gorgeous bodies! One shot, M rated to be safe.


**Authors Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! This is the last story update for the rest of the month, and last Pokemon story I will work on for now. As I stated on my profile I am going to be taking a break from writing Pokemon and want to try and get my other stories updated and posted.**

**This is a request for continuing the Gardevoir and her trainer one shot series. However this will be the last and final story of the series. Cause I am not entirely sure how I will top this one and gave EVERYTHING I got for this final story to be good and great for everyone to read.**

**This is also an idea the requester wanted me to test out and hopefully, implement it into Different Tale of Ash Ketchum! So I like the idea and figure to give it a shot and see how things go. **

**But once this is posted, this is the last story for the rest of the month and officially be where I will take a break from writing Pokemon. So without further adieu and I sincerely hope you all enjoy this Finale. Hope you all have fun and enjoy reading!**

**Also since this will be the last story to be uploaded for the rest of the month? Think of this as a Early Christmas present for those who been waiting for a 5th installment. Enjoy and have fun, as well hope everyone has a happy Merry Christmas and Holidays!**

**xxx**

**Gardevoir and her trainer 5: Power of the Pokeblocks!**

Couple of years has passed for her master and her friends. They been traveling for a long while and gotten quite a lot done on their journey. That Gardevoir, couldn't help but enjoy every moment they shared with their trainer. She gotten really close to him and able to express her love for her master and becoming quite the lovers over the months of their travel. When she finally announced her love for him, had fun experimenting mating with other Pokemon...even the annoying Mawile of theirs, who had gotten her master to film them making love in the shower to then making love with her.

Spent an amazing time at the beach with her master, showing off her amazing curves and beautiful body of hers in the v-strap bikini she wore at the time. Too then becoming close lovers to their shy and beautiful starter Pokemon Blaziken! Oh how she loved being with the starter Pokemon and honestly, never knowing the female had quite the feelings for her and their trainer. Though the trainer part is understandable, considering most if not. All starter Pokemon grows very attached to their trainers- it's mostly who gets together here in the Hoenn region and even encourages trainers to doing so if they never could find others to travel with, or those they have feelings for returning their love back to them.

Gardevoir however wished Blaziken, isn't so shy around her or their master. It tend to get in the way and her being modest couple of times. Despite literally making love with not just their master, but Gardevoir as well? Her modesty tends to get in the way of things and doesn't jump at given notice when the chance arrives. The psychic type felt really furious all because of what Mawile told Blaziken at the resort. Even if two or three years has passed since their stay at the resort and returning home. Mawile still goes out of her way, to make things bad for Blaziken. That it took every ounce of sanity of Gardevoir, not to rip a new one on Mawile and tell her off!

However she finally did let loose and beat up Mawile so much, to the point the bruises and blue markings on the Pokemon. You wouldn't or couldn't even tell it was a Mawile, especially with how she kept limping about in the house. It scared the other Pokemon a bit, but knew Gardevoir is doing it for their long term partner and friend Blaziken. With Blaziken, knowing she tends to lose her cool at times. Appreciates what her lover is doing for her and that, she can try and do better in the future of ignoring Mawile's comments.

In fact after that whole incident and roughen up on Mawile. The mom of their trainer had actually suggest too the group, of why not take a actual break and vacation to Lavaridge town? Enjoy the hot springs there and amazing resorts that had been built there over the years. It sounded like fun Gardevoir thought, and a vacation is quite called for! Especially since their humiliated defeat in the Pokemon league- by someone who only entered the league with four Pokemon. But all of them being Pokemon who can have almost the same strength as a legendary. But also learning all the right moves to defeat all of their party members.

Had everyone in the dumps and feeling quite bad that they lost the league. Moping about and feeling quite apologetic to their master. Despite their master telling them everything is fine and all, they knew how important the league was and how much was on the line at the time? They genuine felt guilty of not being able to perform very well...and it was the second match too.

This vacation however is just what they needed and Gardevoir. Couldn't help but be giddy about it and excited to try out the hot springs! Their new addition to them is even excited, bouncing about and running around the lift car of the gondola: Eevee! Who leaps onto the seats and face plant against the window, wagging her tail wildly in excitement while cooing at the sight of the mountains and forest below them. Making Gardevoir to laugh in her seat, recalling exactly how they got Eevee too.

There was small little promotional contest happening near the bottom of the Gondola building that will take them to Lavaridge town. A Promotional event happening for the new hotel resorts buildings and housing that got recently built. Three prizes with the grand prize having a Pokeball with a Pokemon inside of it. Her master approach the rotating lottery ball and somehow, got a GOLD ball to pop out indicating he won the grand prize. Which was funny at the time considering the boy was the third person to try it out and won right there.

Gardevoir mused happily at the memory when they went and released Eevee out from her ball. Only for a brown blur literally tackling right into their master and knocking him on the ground. Getting her and everyone else laughing at the fluff ball cuddling against the boy. She shook out form her memory and look towards the girl. Checking her out and could tell...she is quite young and not completely mature yet. Honestly, Eevee has to be the youngest of the group human wise that is, being at least probably fifteen or sixteen years old. While for Pokemon years nineteen years old, with how she behaves and such. There wasn't much to say about her figure though and could tell Eevee isn't exactly battle ready as well.

How she can tell is her assets. Her breasts were probably around C cup, perky C cups indicating she is average in the physical properties with tiny muscle growth here and there. Her butt not at all looking plump or having a bounce too them, just a firm and soft look if one were to touch them. With bit of a tiny waistline extending ever slightly outward. Meaning she is also average with her special capabilities, with her thighs having bit of thickness to them and very subtle bounce. Meaning she is going to excel in Speed when she starts battling and gaining experience.

However Gardevoir will say that the little tyke. Is quite knowledgeable and knows quite a lot for her age. Meaning that the person who was giving her away along with the other Pokemon. Had taken them out and cared for them before they begin their promotional contest. "There it is everyone, Lavaridge town." Their trainer suddenly spoke while leaning against his seat.

Letting out a oomph when Eevee ran over across the seats. Stepping onto him and over him, while then plopping herself down onto his lap. Tail constantly whacking across his face, making the man to grab onto the tail laughing. With Gardevoir getting up from her seat and walking over to see the town. Awing at the amazing sight of the town and awesome looking lights and buildings to even what seems to be a party going on down there.

"Once we get on land and on our feet. We will be heading towards the Pokemon center and get you guys healed up okay?" Their master said towards them. Getting Gardevoir to nod and laugh at the hyper fluff ball, bouncing even more excitingly against his lap. Too even thwacking the man onto his back when Eevee bucked right into his face and sent him down on the floor. Having Gardevoir to wince a bit and looks down at her master then giggle when he groaned out, "I'm okay."

xxx

Once they got off the lift and found a nearby Pokemon center to heal up everyone? Blaziken had came out of her Pokeball to join the rest of the walk towards the hotel. Stading side by side with Gardevoir as the two Pokemon, were cooing and looking curiously around them. Especially with the stands that been placed out with people wanting costumers to come either play their games, enjoy some food or buy some gifts and gift bags to bring back to their home.

Gardevoir giggled when she saw couple of kids running about and between people and Pokemon. With a few throwing themselves against their parent's Pokemon or their own Pokemon. Who happily catches them or purposely let them fall onto their behind. Making the psychic female feel quite happy and warm seeing how everyone is enjoying themselves. She then turn to Blaziken who seemed quite focus on looking around and checking things out, before shaking when she felt Gardevoir cutely placing her head against her shoulder. Making the fire type blush greatly at the gesture and look down at the female.

"Voir," Chanted the girl saying this is what lovers do! Earning a bigger blush from Blaziken who whip her attention forward and let out a stutter oh to the female. While then laughing when Gardevoir nuzzle against her arm laughing. "Gardevoir, voir." Telling her she really needs to calm down! There nothing to be ashamed of or shy about showing affection openly.

"Ken." Blaziken blunt out the word Eevee. Making Gardevoir to hum and open her eyes curiously of what she meant. "Blaziken, ken." And heard Blaziken continue saying how, they can't really show such affection or behavior in front of a innocent child like Eevee. Having Gardevoir to blush red and immediately pulls away from the girl! Nearly forgetting that Eevee knows nothing about mating or corrupting her innocent mind with their actions. Even though it is alright for Pokemon to do it, but Gardevoir and Blaziken have somewhat adopted their masters personality. About openly showing their affection around young ones...especially when they went back to his home.

They nearly forgotten about their master having a young sister. A very young sister at the age of thirteen. Who thankfully; began going on her adventure that year when they return. But would always come and visit whenever something exciting happen with her on the journey. Making a break in her schedule to hurry on home and show off what she found or caught, to even the gym badges she earned. That Blaziken and Gardevoir have way to many close calls with their master, of being caught doing the act in front of the young girl.

Probably also didn't help that the girl had wanted to give Gardevoir a bath the one day and saw her naked without her dress. Boy that was embarrassing trying to speak in Pokemon tongue to a girl, who got curious about your body. Gardevoir laughed when Blaziken reached out and punched her cheek and lightly stretched it, cooing out how she didn't need to be silent or stop showing her love. Letting go of her cheek and had Gardevoir rubbing the spot. Smiling up at the sexy female and bashfully look away when Blaziken teased out softly, how Gardevoir's nipples were poking against her dress.

Causing the psychic type to gasp and immediately grab onto her D cups hard and fast. Earning a low moan from the girl, then glares at Blaziken. Returning the favor by huffing and gathering psychic force of energy towards Blaziken's nipples. And began stretching the female's breasts outwards, causing the fire/fighting type to start whimpering and whining out bit loudly! Rushing out apologies to Gardevoir and then moan loudly when the psychic type let go of them, and had the E cups slap against her chest. Making Blaziken to softly rest both hands against her boobs and gently caress the stinging sensation out.

She let out a low growl when Gardevoir happily hummed and skip forward, ready to return the favor and give a hard slap towards Gardevoir's ass. Only for her to miss entirely and go stumbling forward a bit when the girl. Suddenly turn to her right and dart over towards a window- causing Blaziekn to slam right up against a street pole! Getting on lookers to flinch and let out low oh's at probably the pain she is feeling. With few asking if Blaziken is alright, having the girl stumble back lightly and spinning slightly, while nodding her head and letting the people and other Pokemon know she's alright.

Watching them nod and saying if she's is sure, head on back to what they were doing and walking over couple of colorful looking stands and houses- even some shops who were placing out lights and signs from within their stores. Just showing how busy the nice even black asphalt roads were to Blaziken, before turning red in the face and whipping her attention to the distracted Gardevoir.

Then let out a curious chirp of what did caught the girl's attention and began approaching the Psychic type. Noticing how focus her eyes is on the tv sets inside the viewing window of the electronic store, before approaching on her left and ask what is up. Having Gardevoir shift her ruby eyes to her and then forward pointing towards a HD screen looking TV and the infomercial that is currently airing on it. That seems to be detailing out something that will help out with Coordinators for the Pokemon Contests.

"Hello everyone out there who is watching our special infomercial!" Began the woman on screen as the scene suddenly transitions. Inside what seems to be one of the contest halls. "Here we are glad to celebrate and introduce one of the Coordinators of last year winners. Who have gone and discovered an fast and easy way to make Pokeblocks for specific topics for the Pokemon contest." The woman began saying while approaching what seems to be a woman. Who was in quite the frilly looking pop star looking dress, having teal pony tail hair that reaches down to her back.

"Lisia," The woman asked while facing the camera and having the girl turn and smile. "Can you tell us exactly what it is, that allowed you and your Alteria to win the Beauty and Cute contest?" She asked and moves the mic forward. Allowing Lisia to go and inform how she discovered the secret.

Showing images of a somewhat plain looking female Alteria who is posing for the commercial. Making Blaziken and Gardevoir to tilt their head curiously. Before watching a demonstration of the ingredients Lisia put into the machine. Informing how the best and fresh berries for making Cute and Beauty Pokeblocks, can make even the ugliest or uneven Pokemon look amazing. Making the two Pokemon stare in awe as Alteria on screen is literally changing right in front of them.

Watching it went from being a scrawny Alteria, into a magnificent and beautiful looking Pokemon. With such amazing figure that it brought bit of blushes on Gardevoir and Blaziken face, although Gardevoir- felt jealousy coming from Blaziken. Making her to look towards the starter and watched her go grabbing her boobs. Too then squishing them together and making them bounce, then sighing and looking away in shame. Having the Psychic type to huff lightly and shook her head.

Seems like she still think that she's not beautiful. One way or another she will have to convince her, but with how the results were and the Alteria had quite the body? Maybe a little pick me up will finally get the fire fighting type, out of her funk! Though Gardevoir herself also felt bit jealous too- as she goes and places her hands down to her waist and thigh. Sighing lightly and tilting her body to check the rest of her body, while feeling her flat ass cheeks.

Maybe she too could use the pick me up too and look more alluring for their master. She went and focus on the TV like Blaziken. Memorizing the type of Berries that were needed for the full effect of the Beauty and Cute Pokeblock combination, watching how they had quite the Aqua blue coloring to them. And knowing the ingredients with the help of Lisia, She can get Blaziken to work with her and make the combination as she turn to Blaziken and eye smiled.

Which had Blaziken turn to her and raised a curious brow. Wondering what the Psychic type is up too. Then felt her grabbing her hand and cooing out how they should do it! Having the Pokemon turn red at how bold she is, of wanting to mate out in the open. Only for the female Pokemon before her, who also turn red rapidly shook her head.

Thrust a hand towards the TV screen saying, "_We should make the Pokeblocks! And become gorgeous!"_ Announced Gardevoir with a big smile. Having the starter stuttering lightly and sheepishly looks away from the girl. Whispering out how they have no idea how to work the machine, then grunted out when she was being pulled by the Psychic female Pokemon. Who just retorted and told the female how she can easily read's someone mind and get the idea how to work the machine!

Having Blaziken do her best to keep up with the excited Pokemon as they rush their way towards the resort buildings that has the hot springs. Where they will be staying at for their seven day vacation with their master. Giving them enough days and time to test out much of the machine as possible! Gardevoir turn towards to Blaziken with a blush on her face and giggle out. "_Then you will see just how gorgeous you really are Blaziken. Wiping away that doubt of yours Mawile has poison your mind with!"_

This had Blaziken blushing towards the girl and then soften her look. Before gripping bit tighter on Gardevoir's hand and whispering out a thank you. When they finally reach with their trainer and Eevee? The group managed to find quite the fancy and furniture looking Hotel resort ever. A bellhop outside opening and closing doors for people and Pokemon, while bowing lightly and welcoming and saying goodbye too them. Along with helping out with some of the bags or luggage people were bringing in and out of the doorway.

The male who is the bellhop open his eyes and look ahead. Laughing when a happy-go-lucky Eevee came running towards him and began running in circles. Squeaking and barking at the man, no doubt asking many different things towards him. While then running on back to her trainer, when he called out towards her and darted too him. With him apologizing to the bellhop about that and her behavior, making the man to laugh and letting them know it is quite alright and allowed them through.

He then blink his eyes when Gardevoir and Blaziken, who is behind the trainer stopped in front of the man with the Gardevoir. Shaking violently and trembling greatly. Looking to be trying to ask something of the man but is too nervous, that her eyes were bit owlish when she find herself tripping over her words. Making the starter Pokemon behind her to shake her head and roll her eyes. Before stepping next to the shy Gardevoir, chanting out towards the man and doing a gesture of stirring.

Which at first had him confuse of what Blaziken meant, having the bellhop watch intently with Blaziken hand movements. Then laugh when she chuckle and then walks over to a nearby berry tree and pluck the berry out to show him. Then did a holding motion with her free hand before dropping the berry into it. "OH! You're looking for the Pokeblock maker?" He asked.

Watching her nod her head, "of course we have one. It's actually towards the eastern part of the main lobby. Can't miss it." He stated while spreading his arms apart. "We have a lot of coordinators come and go, to use our Pokeblock machines. Since there is a Contest hall further down in the west of town." He informed and lifts his arm into the air, pointing in the direction. "Is this for your trainer?" He asked.

Then note how Blaziken let out a low whistling unsure tone, before pointing to herself and Gardevoir. Who is still shaking and stuttering out her species cry towards the man. Determine being able to speak to strangers without getting cold feet. Having the man tilt his head. "You and Gardevoir are going to use it instead?" Well that's interesting he thought. "Alright...if you both know how to use the machine. All we ask is you don't make a mess or cause any problems." He informed while lifting his hat a bit.

While laughing when Blaziken who placed a hand against Gardevoir's head, bow for the both of them and happily pushes the stuttering Psychic type into the hotel. Having the man shake his head, "Pokemon using Pokeblock machines... makes you wonder what else Pokemon can do." He chuckle out loud and began greeting the guests.

Xxx

When they entered and Gardevoir letting out a defeated sigh and relaxing from trying to speak to a stranger. Sheepishly smile up at Blaziken, thanking her for the help and shook her head when Blaziken patted her back and saying how it was nothing. They faced forward and check the place out or least the lobby. Taking note how the walls and decor of the building being quite fancy and rich like. Yet not a single person in here look the fancy type.

Nice golden and crystal like chandeliers up in the very tall ceilings, with some ribbons going across each support beam and pillar with in the room. Nice mahogany wood carvings here and there, to even looking to be tables rested in the middle of a spot with four pillars surrounding it. With leather looking sofas, recliners and couches around the table. With some expensive looking vase in the middle of the table.

Definitely giving off quite the feel of richness yet welcoming for everyone and Pokemon. The two Pokemon then look towards the eastern part of the building, with Gardevoir tilting and teetering her body ever lightly towards her right foot, with Blaziken just crossing her arms and forcing her boobs upward.

Examining and scouting the area out, taking note of their trainer approaching the receptionist of the hotel and checking in from the long line of people and Pokemon. Too the people walking up and down the stairs of the main floor, to even using the elevators. With some trainers recalling their Pokemon into their Pokeball's, in case they might accidentally knock into something or some of the decorations from the walls. She purse her lips to the side and shook her head, figuring this is a bit much for a hotel... but shrugs. What did she know about resorts.

Blaziken then look to her right when she heard Gardevoir letting out a happy squeal and clapping her hands. Moving her head at Blaziken, then forward again while stretching her arm out. Shouting to the female how she spotted the Pokeblock machines! Then grabs Blaziken hand before she could speak and drag her over to the machine! Finding a lot of coordinators of all kind gathered around and pressing buttons on the machine, to time their mixing on the machine whenever the arrow reaches to them. Hoping to get that perfect ingredient or effects they needed for their Pokemon.

Blaziken and Gardevoir approach towards one machine, only to jump back when a Milotic and a Dragonair lashed out and hisses towards them! Telling them to back away and that they aren't allow anywhere near this machine or to bother their trainers! Making the two girls to glare back and walk away, with Gardevoir sticking her tongue at them and blew raspberries before humping and raising her head up! They tried going to another machine that had four people, but seemed to be arguing against one another and wanting to place opposite berries that counter-acts the other trainers.

Having Blaziken shake her head and look towards one of the Pokemon. Looking to be a Mightyena, who looked quite annoyed and bored. Who turn her head towards the two and gently waved her paw at the two. Letting them know that this is going to take forever and should find another machine to make blocks. Even apologizing the duo, which they told her she had no need to apologize and bows respectfully towards her and made their way.

Blaziken laughing to herself that had Gardevoir looking up to her. Wondering what was funny and saw Blaziken just shake her head. Chanting out, "_I don't know what it is about you? But it seems like no matter what dark type Pokemon we meet. They seem quite interested in ya, like our Mightyena back home."_ Chuckle Blaziken. Watching Gardevoir whip her attention towards the female Mightyena, who immediately look away with a blush. Which had Gardevoir face forward, humming at the notion Blaziken made.

The duo finally found a machine that wasn't being used. That is tucked in the corner of the hotel, that never really get much use or even get turned on at all. Making the two worry if the thing is even active? Blaziken knelt down to the right side of the machine and then towards the right, giving a good view of her slight bouncy cheeks towards Gardevoir. Who couldn't help but giggle lightly at the way Blaziken clenches her cheeks. Though felt bit jealous how they have a bounce to them, but her own doesn't. Before throwing those thoughts away and blink her eyes when Blaziken.

Let out a chirp and found the wire connecting to the plug. Which she turn her body towards the side and wave it at Gardevoir with a smirk. Having the Psychic type to laugh and clap her hands excitingly! Glad that they can continue their quest to having gorgeous bodies- she began chanting to Blaziken to go and plug it in! Making the female to chuckle and laugh at the silly Pokemon and goes finding a plug and plugs it in carefully. They heard the machine turning on and whirring bit loudly but then began going soft, with a robotic voice saying.

"Pokeblock maker 2.0 activated! Please enjoy making Pokeblocks, from the Pokemon Contest committee.

The two females coo lightly and watches the light flashing and going all around the circular device. Too even opening up the container in the middle, allowing them access to place Pokeblocks in. Blaziken however wonder what they will do? They don't exactly have any berries on hand and can't make the Pokeblocks or even know which berries to even make Beauty or Cute blocks.

Gardevoir giggled and wagged a finger telling her female lover, that they have nothing to worry about! The psychic type then faces towards the direction of the stairs and closes her eyes. Sending a telepathic message towards their newest member. Sensing her walking about in their new room and rolling all over the floor, before shooting her ears upward and cutely tilt her head. "_Hey Eevee, can you go into our master's bag and grab these berries for Blaziken and I. And bring them downstairs for us, there some Pokeblocks we want to make."_

Which the berries were Rowap and Lansat berries. From what Gardevoir managed to mind read with the berry makers around here. Those two give the highest quality Beauty and Cute Pokeblocks. Which no doubt she figure will give her and Blaziken the gorgeous bodies they'd be wanting. That and fill out or possibly even out their bodies, muscle tones and possibly figures to make them irresistible! Not even their master will be able to tear his eyes away from them.

Blaziken who watches Gardevoir close her eyes and stand there. Shifted her eyes behind the female and took notice of rapid squeaks, being heard from the stair way. Belonging to their Eevee friend who is bounding her way down the steps, being mindful and careful of not dropping any of the berries. Taking one final step on floor level and began whipping her head left to right.

Having what seems to be a wooden basket hanging from her mouth, causing those small breasts of hers to throw about a bit. Before shooting her ears upward for finding Blaziken and Gardevoir, then happily grabs the basket from her mouth and began bouncing and skipping her way towards the two Pokemon, having quite the giddy expression and looking quite curious of what the two will be up too?

Watching Gardevoir eye smile to Eevee and bends lightly over, thanking the girl and taking the basket from her. Eevee smiled and happily watched the psychic Pokemon boobs show off quite the cleavage within her dress, too then look up at her asking. "_Going to make your boobies bigger?"_ She asked bluntly, having Gardevoir nearly drop the basket and having it bounce about.

"_"If so then its a good thing your using the Pokeblock machine!"_ Stated the Eevee, watching Blaziken and Gardevoir hum towards the young girl. Who proudly raise her head and happily pounds a fist into her chest. "_I may have been a prize Pokemon to give away for events. But I have learn a lot here and watch People and their Pokemon. Use these machines a lot, even if its for the Pokemon contest."_ Then wiggled her rear while tugging her arms up close against her breasts with hope in her eyes.

"_So I want in! I want to see how it works and why Pokeblocks, gives female Pokemon amazing sexy looking bodies!" _Giggle the girl and then flatten her ears. When Blaziken and Gardevoir look to one another and then sheepishly back at the Eevee. Who then pouted and crosses her arms over her boobs. When the two girls telling her how she can't join them. "_Why not! I know more about this machine than you two!"_ She argued back and thrash her tail and then rolled her eyes.

Then felt Gardevoir placing a hand on her head and rubbing it. Explaining to her, "_Well the way we're going to be using it. Isn't someone of your age should be doing or be curious in."_ Informed Gardevoir and then hang her head down, when Eevee stomp her foot and started whining out and complaining how she has every right being here and watching what happens. Or how the effects even work! Behaving bit childishly and causing bit of a scene in the lobby. Gardevoir is rapidly waving her hands and doing her best to quiet the Eevee down.

Blaziken however came up with a better idea and since Eevee does know how to work these things? Or even know what Pokeblocks do what, it wouldn't hurt to have the girl give them an idea if they are making the right Pokeblock for Cute and Beauty. "_She can stay and help us determine if we're making the blocks correctly. And if we are, then she can head back to master. Fair deal?"_ Suggested Blaziken towards Eevee, who turn at the girl and then towards Gardevoir. With her ears swinging all the way to the left of her head and then right.

While shrugging and nod happily, "_Fine by me! Come on let's make some Pokeblocks!"_

Thus the girls went ahead and placed the basket onto the machine. Looking at the berries they needed for the Beauty and Cute blocks. Gardevoir and Blaziken both look at the machine when it opened up and saw weird devices inside, that will shred the berries and combine them. Making them wonder how it even works, "_Okay so which blocks you want to make first? Considering I did brought thirty berries of the two kinds."_ Eevee asked the two with a tilt of her head.

Watching the two girls hum and look to one another, then over at Eevee. Gardevoir lightly waving the berry in her hand. "_We want to make Beauty blocks first, then Cute."_ She said and saw Eevee nodding her head and happily wag her tail. She instructed the two how to work the machine by first, placing the berries they have right now into the machine. And when the lid closes after pushing the button, it will begin the process of mixing the berries.

"_And if you time your presses with the arrow button in front of you. You can make the effects even better and make better blocks."_ Informed the giddy Pokemon. Watching Blaziken and Gardevoir letting out low squeaks. Not realizing they needed to push the button, trying their best to push it and timing it with the device. "_It's a lot harder to time it when it gets faster. So don't worry if you mess up at the end."_ Smiled the Pokemon. "_Matter in the beginning really, so just do your best at the end."_

And when the timer was up with the machine letting out a beep. The two Pokemon watched the slots in front of them, produce dark blue looking Pokeblocks on both ends. Having the two smile and happily grabs it and lift it eye level. Examining it with light coos and chirps. "_And well there ya go! That's all there is to making Pokeblocks." _Eevee said and giggle at the two girls. Who look to one another with bit of a blush and then pop the blocks into their mouths. Slightly sucking on it and literally going into bliss of how good and sweet it tasted. Then sigh out in content with how it melted right away and down their throats.

Though after eating it the two girls then look down at their bodies. For three minutes nothing seemed to have happened. Making Eevee to coo out when the two tilted their heads and gently cup their boobs and lift them upward, then drops them. "_What?"_ Eevee Asked.

Watching Blaziken cross her arms and huff lightly. While Gardevoir places a hand against her own cheek sighing. "_We thought the effects will be immediate. But...nothing is happening, not even a single growth spurt or adjustments."_ Gardevoir whined and then blinked her eyes at Eevee. Who began giggling and stiffen her laughter by covering her mouth. Having the two females stare confusingly, with Blaziken be bit more irritated. "_What, what's so funny?"_ Gardevoir asked while watching the Eevee now holding her stomach.

Eye smiling at the two of them and shaking her head. "_You think regular Pokeblocks will give you the desire effects right away?"_ She asked, getting the two to nod. Eevee shook her head while moving her eyes upward. Then happily raise her head up and lifted a finger, "_Girls if you want the effects to be immediate, then you want the Plus versions of the Pokeblocks!"_ Exclaimed the girl. Making the two females in front of her to stare owlishly for a bit.

No doubt wondering what does she mean by plus version of the blocks. "_Basically it just a stronger version of the Pokeblocks. To get them you just have to time your presses at the start of the machine. Until it starts spinning faster, then you will get the blocks."_ Then giggle as she goes grabbing four of the same berries. "_But if you want a perfect success. Then use four of the same berries, and you will get four blocks for it!" _She winked after dumping the berries into the machine. "_A little trick I picked up when I saw a Coordinator by the name of Ruby. Dumping all four of the berries into the machine to get the plus. Give it a shot!"_ She exclaimed happily while removing herself from the machine.

And it worked! Gardevoir and Blaziken started the machine thinking that this trick of hers wouldn't work. Even though they themselves never mess with the machine, they went ahead with this trick and did a lot better pressing the button early on. After getting quite a number of hits on their buttons and timing the spins. The duo let out a happy gasp when eight Plus Pokeblocks came out from the machine. Four for Gardevoir and four for Blaziken! They were even shock to see just a slight difference with the coloration of the blocks, to even the difference in shape too. The two look towards Eevee and saw her clapping her hands happily.

"_Yup! Those are it, those are the plus version of the Pokeblocks."_ She informed and happily wiggle her rear. "_And when you eat them, the effects are boosted and will immediately take effect on your bodies!" _Eevee exclaimed and laughed when the two girls look at one another. Smiling with light blushes and then back to Eevee. Asking her to put in the berries again, this way they can use them all up and start taking the blocks. "_Sure thing, remember girls. Plus Pokeblocks takes about five minutes for the changes to happen. While for regular blocks, usually takes like ten minutes. But barely noticeable with the change in body. But plus blocks, they give quite the boost in growth."_

Taking it into account the two girls went ahead and began making the rest of the needed Pokeblocks they wanted. Making sure to use up all of the Rowap berries for beauty blocks and Lansat berries for the cute pokeblocks. Doing their best to hit the buttons at the right time for the plus versions and being mindful of how long they were going at this. When it is said and done, the two of them were finished and two bowl full of plus Pokeblocks with beauty and cute plus blocks! Eevee knowing she can't join in on the fun or even participate in the fun of having her body change with them. The girl giggled and happily places the bowls onto the table.

"_There we go! You're all done and ready to have your bodies get change."_ Eevee stated while bouncing in place. "_Remember girls, you won't be able to revert yourselves at all. So when you take the blocks, it stays."_

The two knows the risk and kind of glad Eevee warn them about these changes being permanent and won't be able to go back to their old bodies. Blaziken stared worriedly at the bowls, doubts starting to enter her mind and those harsh words Mawile said to her those years ago. About how her body is disfigured and no one will fall in love with a freak like her. Even if their trainer didn't care or mind about her figure. It still kind of bothers her that she isn't exactly, beautiful one would say.

This had Gardevoir looking towards her and then down towards the bowls. Sighing lightly and thinking of a way to ease Blaziken thoughts? She hummed to herself and then eye smile, "_How about we eat it in one gulp!"_ Exclaimed the girl, causing Eevee to nearly fall backwards from shock! "_This way we won't have to take our time eating the blocks one by one and wait for the changes."_ Gardevoir said while facing the blushing Blaziken. She then turn to the bowl and used her psychic powers to even out the amount of blocks for them to share. Making sure they both have the equal numbers for them both, twelve for herself and twelve for Blaziken. From the thirty berries they made with the Rowap, being sure to restock on another of that berry. Considering their first attempt came out with a regular one.

Gardevoir went and did the same for the cute Pokeblocks. Placing the twelve for Blaziken and herself, happily cooing out at the amount they have and smile towards the fire Pokemon. Tilting her head cutely towards the side, "_Granted we will be overwhelm with the sweetness they have and same for the cute blocks. But I figure be best to do it in one go, then wasting time eating them individually."_ Gardevoir stated and then scoops up all twenty-four Pokeblocks in her hands and slowly lift them up to her mouth. Then raise them a bit more, inviting Blaziken to join with her.

"_I don't know girl's this doesn't seem like a good idea...If you eat them together and all of them at once. It could have really bad consequences." _Eevee stutter out in concern and watches Blaziken laughing to herself and goes grabbing the blocks like Gardevoir did. Raising them up to chest level and let out a low breath of air. "_Alright...but don't say I didn't warn you."_ Eevee shrug and shook her head, figuring to leave the girls to themselves. Not wanting to see the damage they might do to their bodies, by turning around and heading on over to the stairs. _"Let's me know what happens or if you survived from your mutation." _

Gardevoir and Blaziken went counting down to zero, having bit of worry expressions. Considering it is a lot of Pokeblocks for them to eat through and swallow. But weren't backing down nor will they ever back down from a challenge! They closed their eyes and went ahead scarfing down the cute and beauty plus Pokeblocks all at once. Nearly chocking and gagging from the mixture of sweet taste and sour taste between the two Pokeblocks. Making the girl's get teary eye and feeling tear drops dropping onto the floor from the stupid decision they made! Let alone their taste buds protesting at the two Pokemon for their stupidity!

The two got done with eating the blocks. Blaziken leaning against the recliner she was sitting on groaning and chirping bit of disgust. As the sweet and sour taste definitely did not agree to her taste, with Gardevoir laying sideways on a sofa. Trying her best not to throw up from the after taste that's still lingering in her tongue and back of her mouth. The two then sat upright and lean forward a bit with Gardevoir, grabbing on the edge of the sofa. While Blaziken rests her arms against the arm rest of the recliner she's sitting on.

The two girls waited a bit, drumming their fingers lightly against the furniture. Before turning to one another and staring at each other bodies. Too see if they're any changes happening for each other, before facing forward. Blaziken folding her hands and placing her chin on them with a light hum, with Gardevoir lightly clapping her hands up and down against her knees. Before both looked towards the clock on a nearby table desk and then facing down towards the carpet rugs.

Five minutes has passed and still nothing seems to be happening to them. Wondering if Eevee information is wrong? That or she has the time of the effects happening wrong. The two girls sighed and Blaziken shook her head in bit of frustration! "_I knew this shit wouldn't work!"_ She growled out and began standing up. "_Considering we've gain so much experience over the years. No way some stupid Contest Pokeblocks will give us any changes!"_ Breathed Blaziken with bit of a labor tone.

Watching Gardevoir closing her eyes and stood up with the girl. "_I guess it will take longer since we ate both of them at the same time."_ Gardevoir thought and felt warmth going through her body. Which is quite weird considering she doesn't feel sick or being that hot in the hotel. Though before the two could even take a step or begin walking forward. Their eyes shot wide open and felt surge of pleasure shooting down their spins and beginning to envelop their entire bodies! Before then grabbing and wrapping their arms around their stomachs!

"What's going on!" They both thought to themselves and then felt huge amount of heat going straight towards their breasts! Making the two girls let out low moans of pleasure and coos, with Gardevoir swiftly looking around to be sure there is no one in the lobby right now. Thankfully they're isn't anyone around to hear them or possibly watch them. As both girl's let out another sexual moan and felt tightness going to their breasts, before widening their eyes and not believing what's happening!

Blaziken watched in astonishment and embarrassment at the sight before her! The feathers that used to cover and fluff about around her boobs, were beginning to be pushes aside. Watching the large orbs of hers beginning to expand and grow right before her eyes! Watching the way her red feathers pushed apart or getting trap between her expanding boobs, with the tan color feathers of hers were beginning to spread out on top of her boobs. Watching the round orbs expanding and blowing up like balloons, exposing her nipples out in the open. Taking note of how erect and hard they were, to even blowing up alongside her boobs! The breasts swelled some more and began to increase in speed as the weight of them can be felt by Blaziken, watching in just astonishment. Expanding beyond past her under arms and rib cages. Growing beyond G cups and still growing, soon passing and reaching below her abs and rib cages. Watching the swelling balloons of hers, begin to start shaping out and becoming more rounder, more softer than ever before, even becoming heavier by the second and yet is still shaping and rounding about for her body to handle!

The plump and jiggling assets continued rounding out more and more. Especially when the breasts began reaching just slightly above the stomach area and her sides! Putting on an amazing display of how huge they were and were now expanding outwards instead of downwards! Making Blaziken to moan and squeal out in bliss and pleasure. Continuing to feel the heat shooting all over her body now and causing her to quiver, to rub her thighs roughly against each other. Trying hard not to get wet or horny from the amazing feeling she's receiving. She went and wrapped her arms under her large breasts, feeling the weight and softness they were giving. Then feeling the boobs beginning to spill over her arms and just sucking them in! Making her moan louder as they seem to not stop growing at all, reaching around I cups now and not stopping at all.

The female Pokemon even turn pinker at the sight of her nipples expanding to match her breasts. Growing erect and harder every inch they grew and blowing outward, even feeling her fingers and hands beginning to completely disappear in her soft and jiggly tits. Loving the way her feathers and skin on her boobs, were soft and smooth. Having bit of a nice plumpness to them. She threw her head upward and let out another moan- feeling the muscles all over her body beginning to change. Getting rid of the amazon muscle like look she has, shrinking but not losing the strength she gain over the course of their travels and battling. Too even feeling some of the cuts and scars she received during her fights, disappearing from her body. Her arms shaping into a smoother and smaller frame than they were earlier, from being bulky to becoming athletically smooth and soft to the touch!

Her face also began changing and shaping into quite the beauty. Feeling her tone cheeks and strong jaw softening lightly and smoothing out. While even out her face and bone structure to that of a modest look and smoothed out face, that one will feel just how smooth and soft her skin and feathers are when rubbing her cheek. The growth still not stopping for her breasts, as Blaziken can feel that her boobs were gaining a lot of bounce to them and amazing softness that, whenever she moves or glides her arms up into her boobs? It will feel like silk absorbing them without any troubles and so slick that her arms wouldn't get trap or caught within her feathers and skin.

The size of her boobs were now reaching J cups. Having the female Pokemon to squeal delightfully while feeling her body to start bending her backwards! Feeling her stomach smoothing out and becoming quite tone and strong. Her abs beginning to form muscles in order to allow the girl to walk and have a balance in her steps from the new breasts. Her waistline curving inward and then outward towards her hips! Her hips jolting outward with every pulsate she felt going down her body, expanding ever slightly out and carving themselves in a even fashion to her waist and thighs! Having quite the womanly body of a super model or even that of a goddess!

She even felt her ass beginning to change and form with her new body! Feeling the butt cheeks of hers becoming quite rounded and firm, having a lot of bounce to them and beginning to shape and change that into somewhat of a heart shape for her butt cheeks and behind in general. With her thighs that weren't think before, were slowly expanding and blowing outward. Having quite the soft and smooth tone to them and even being quite plump, that if you were to touch them or lay your palm against her thighs? It will feel like your pushing down against a pillow.

Blaziken is completely flushed in embarrassment and pleasure that she felt herself becoming bit wet from what her body is going through. Causing her to rub her thighs even harder against one another, in order to grind against her womanhood. Her distraction got averted when she heard what sounded like ripping of clothes and had Blaziken adjusting her hazy eyes over to Gardevoir. Who too is going through the same transformation as her.

Even losing her dress from the way her boobs grew so massive and large, if one size smaller than her own breasts. Watched the psychic type flushed badly and whip her hands right against her breasts! Letting out a loud moan of pleasure and feeling her hands, sinking and being absorb into her K cup breasts, watching the hard and erect expanded nipples squeezing through her fingers. Blaziken is getting quite wet and horny at the sight, to even licking her lips hungrily at her friends boobs.

Watching them meld and absorbing her hands, watching the female Pokemon. Mewing and moaning as she is trying her best to get a good hold of her boobs. Trying to conceal herself and hide her massive balloons to the world. That Blaziken, began moving one hand between her legs and stutter out a moan from rubbing her thighs into her hand. Feeling her fingers gently scratching and lightly fingering her womanhood.

While Gardevoir who's white face is turning red and forming quite the blush. Has her eyes rolling up a bit as she continued groping and moving her hands into her breasts. Enjoying and loving how easy it is for her hands to glide and slide over them. Is starting to lose herself from the pleasure and beginning to drool lightly from the overwhelming sensation. Even removing one arm to go and slide down her slender and gorgeous body, too then moving the hand over towards her ass.

Shaking from the sudden jolt of pleasure shooting through her body. When she felt her butt cheeks and how amazingly firm they felt and even tilted her head over her shoulder. To watch in astonishment of how easily her cheeks, meld against her hands and grabs a handful of her plump rear. Shivering and feeling herself becoming quite wet and can even feel her wetness beginning to lightly soak around her thighs.

Both female Pokemon succeeded in getting the Pokeblocks to work! They were dead gorgeous, having bodies they dreamed of and hoping to take advantage of their master. Both sharing the same figure and form, with Gardevoir having one size smaller breasts from Blaziken's double K cups. But she didn't care, she wanted this and wanted this for Blaziken. Their desires, their love for each other and for their master is strong. That after getting the bodies and feeling the pleasures going through their bodies and their minds wanting nothing but to show their love, their compassion and their needs for both each other and their master.

They want to finally admit their strong feelings for their master. Get everyone on their team the courage of how much they want to be with him and possibly have a family. Gardevoir suddenly got out of her thoughts and felt what could be hand reaching out and grabbing her arm. Causing the girl to turn her attention towards who it is, which is Blaziken. Looking quite needy and bit hazy in the eyes that the girl. Silently nudge her head in the direction of the stairs, whimpering out. "_Please...we... I need it."_

And force Gardevoir to follow her and towards the stairs. Both females feeling butterflies in their stomachs, feeling the blush on their faces intensifying and just overwhelming lust and love for one another that Gardevoir and Blaziken look to one another. With the psychic type smiling lovingly and Blaziken returning the smile, and both nodded their heads and headed upstairs to find somewhere private to give their new bodies a test run...and possibly finally admit to their feelings for one another.

Xxx

The girl's were able to find their room and were even lucky to see none of the Pokemon. Their master had brought with them, were out or about inside. Even Eevee wasn't anywhere to be seen, looking towards the drawer? They can see all of the Pokeballs resting on top and neatly nestle together in a row, indicating they were asleep. So taking this silver-lining, both Gardevoir and Blaziken went ahead and got busy!

Gardevoir felt Blaziken literally lifting her up and tossing her straight towards the bed! Sending the horny Pokemon into a giggling fit when she landed on the bed. Causing her breasts to flop against her face and then spread across her chest and abs, having the nipples wiggling about from the impact. With the girl immediately spreading her legs apart and began fingering herself for Blaziken.

Who began crawling on top of the bed and making sure to make it alluring. Watching the hazy eye psychic Pokemon. Eyes fluttering towards her large dangling and inviting breasts. Bopping and rubbing against one another and even pushing against Blaziken's arms, who is in a trance. Enjoying the show of Gardevoir, moving and fingering herself for her- watching the way she insert two digits into her womanhood and rapidly moving them up and down. While her free hand went up and began fondling over her right K cup breast. Forcing both her nipple and boob to a cone-shape whenever squeezing it, to then flattening her boob and roughly pushing it against her chest.

That it is definitely turning Blaziken on as she went and grabbed onto Gardevoir's legs. Making the girl to suddenly squeak out and widen her eyes. Watching the girl spreading them far apart and began crawling against the mattress! Watching her boobs literally blanketing and grinding against the mattress, with her face inching ever close to her womanhood! Making Gardevoir to breathing to pick up and rapidly increase in speed. Removing her fingers from her womanhood and threw her back outward with her mouth opening wide!

Letting out a loud scream of pleasure when she felt Blaziken's breath hitting against her womanhood. Her pelvis twitching and clenching lightly from the hot breaths the fire type is giving. Before feeling her wet tongue moving forward and began licking and slurping against her folds! Sending another jolt of pleasure shooting through Gardevoir's body, making her to twist and turn her head. Bucking and grinding against Blaziken's tongue and even mouth! Feeling the girl literally now pushing up against her folds and womanhood. Thrusting her tongue deep within her walls, enjoying the way her tongue is rubbing and licking alongside her inner walls!

Blaziken felt Gardevoir clenching against her tongue. She heard Gardevoir moans and mews increasing in volume. Opening her eyes and shifting her gaze upwards, watched the psychic type just going to town with her large boobs. Watching the way she will dig her fingers heavily into her nipples, wiggling and scratching against them. Making them flick and bounce from the constant touching and flicking to her nipples. Too then moving her hands down against her breasts and began groping them hard and fast, rocking and moving her upper body along with her gropes and grabbing motions she is giving to her breasts!

The girl let out another audible moan of pleasure when Blaziken. Adjusted herself and place her entire mouth against her womanhood. While removing her hands from Gardevoir's legs, feeling the girl immediately wrapping her firm and tone legs over her back and forcing Blaziken to move hard against her womanhood! Blaziken moved one hand down and between her cleavage, breasts and pelvis, reaching down to her womanhood and began fingering herself hard and fast. With the other hand moving upwards against Gardevoir's thighs and move it too her left butt cheek!

Clawing and scratching against the cheek. Enjoying the firm and soft tone Gardevoir' butt is giving, probably thanks to the Pokeblock. Sinking and absorbing her hand and fingers, just sending more shivers and pleasure through her body. That she felt Gardevoir womanhood clenching and tightening around her tongue and face. As Blaziken continue licking and even now sucking heavily against her folds and womanhood. Having Gardevoir grind even heavier against Blaziken's mouth and tongue.

The fire type can feel Gardevoir getting close to releasing from feeling how soak her face is getting. She hummed and moaned into Gardevoir's womanhood, sending vibrations into the female Pokemon and enjoying the way she is screaming and moaning from her skilled mouth! Even beginning to tilt and twist her head against Gardevoir's womanhood, wanting her to release and let out all that pent up energy!

Making the girl becoming pudding from Blaziken's skill and then let out another scream when Blaziken pulled away and smiled lustfully at the girl finally letting out her release and arching her back heavily into the air. Before collapsing back onto the mattress sweaty and humid, yet still continuing to scratch and groping her breasts- that she went and grabbed her right breast and pulled it right towards her mouth and began sucking against the large balloon.

Her hazy eyes shifted towards Blaziken and gave a small smirk towards the female. Who began moving her way up Gardevoir's body, planting kisses against her pelvis and waist line. Rolling her tongue over the female's thighs and pelvis. Scratching and rubbing harder against Gardevoir's left butt cheeks, squeezing it and making sure to have all her fingers dig deep into it. Feeling the skin slipping and sinking between her fingers as she does so, while her other hand. Removed from her own womanhood and began trailing up Gardevoir's right leg.

Trailing it up along her crawling and reaching over to her left breast. Grabbing tightly onto it and squeezing as hard she could on the breast. Moving and kneading her fingers against the boob, trailing her fingers up and around it, pushing deep into the fleshy mound she can and watching it get absorb into the flesh. Making the female Pokemon beneath her let out a loud gasp of pleasure and letting go of her other breast from her mouth. Having it slap lightly against her chest and then screamed loudly when Blaziken. Whip her head forward and bite down against the breast and began sucking heavily against it!

Forcing more screams of pleasure coming from Gardevoir. Having the girl thrash her head lightly to the left and right, feeling Blaziken's hands getting rougher with her assets. The one on her butt cheek definitely doing a great job playing with her ass cheek. Pushing her knuckles down hard against the cheek, rubbing roughly and hard against the bouncy cheek to even pinching hard and giving light smacks to her cheek. Forcing squeaks to come out from Gardevoir's mouth, arching her back a bit and pushing up against Blaziken's flatten breasts that were being dragged against her abs and stomach.

Blaziken cooed into the girl's right breast. Especially so when she felt Gardevoir beginning to lactate milk from her breasts. Feeling the sweet treat pouring into her greedy mouth and soaking a bit against her other hand. That continued squeezing and pinching heavily against's Gardevoir's left breast, making cone shapes out it and digging her claws against it. Too even scratching it heavily with said claws, pouring more milk out of the girl.

The two of them after exploring and testing out their new figures and pleasuring one another. Were now resting and laying against the bed. Panting heavily covered in sweat and both of them constantly lactating milk now. From both girls getting very frisky to one another that after Blaziken had her fun with Gardevoir? Gardevoir returned the favor and flipped the two of them around.

As the psychic type went ahead and did the same thing with Blaziken. However, using psychic energy thick enough to be used too thrust right into Blaziken womanhood! Causing the fire/fighting type to nearly give a ear shattering scream! That would have broken the windows in the room, but were spared from it. Even those who have rooms next doors- were spare as well from hearing any moans or screams coming from other rooms.

The two girls opened their eyes half way and look towards one another and then lightly giggled. Though moan from the still pleasure their bodies were going through, rolling onto their backs and feeling their swollen and sloshy boobs flopped against the edge of their ribs. Still leaking out milk from their treatment earlier. Staring openly towards the ceiling and going through their thoughts and just having content smiles on their faces. Of how great their little test run felt and how great their new figures felt when giving it a test run. They still shiver and shook feeling the goosebumps still from their little escapade.

Gardevoir and Blaziken moaned a bit when they felt the milk in their breasts, were starting to hurt their boobs and becoming bit much. But know someone who could help out with that and that is their master. Blaziken, curious of where he is turn towards the clock and saw it is nearly 11pm at night, indicating that the hot springs will be closing relatively soon. Let out a low hum and turn towards Gardevoir, asking the girl through her eyes if she could pinpoint where their trainer will be at?

Gardevoir hummed and groggily sits up and groaning a bit, all the while whining at the sight of her swollen and lactating boobs sprayed themselves against her lap and arms. Trying her best to hold them up with one arm. While feeling them being absorb greatly into them. She went ahead and had her eyes glowing blue and begins searching for where their master will be. Giggling about as the field of her vision began zooming throughout the hotel floors and rooms, then towards the back of the area. Then towards the hot springs- there she found where their master is at. Laughing and smiling towards Blaziken, moving an arm away from her breasts and points out the window laughing. "Voir." She cooed out stating their lover is out in the hot springs.

Getting Blaziken to giggle softly and then tilt her head when she spotted Gardevoir. Sulking down towards her body and whining. Before she could even ask what is wrong? Blaziken rolled her eyes and shrugged her arms. When Gardevoir complained and plop her head against her breasts, muttering out how her boobs ripped her dress apart! Having the starter to shake her head and lightly pat her friends back, stating they can find a towel for her to wear while heading to the springs.

Xxx

The young black hair trainer of theirs is in fact at the hot springs. Deciding to try them out for the night and take a break from all the walking and traveling they had to go through. Too reach Lavaridge town again from New Bark Town. Having bit of a hard time calming the girl's in the room before leaving, trying to tell them that they cannot be rough housing or causing any trouble. Or even being rough with one another, knowing how much they tend to do so. Especially Minun and Eevee, the two bundle of energy they have? Can be a bit much even for him to handle and exhaust him greatly.

Thankfully and no trouble being cause by Mawile, he is glad they listened and took his suggestion to getting an early sleep tonight. So they can have the energy and strength to do whatever they wanted tomorrow. He let out a soft sigh and lean further down against the hot spring waters, enjoying the materials the people here had added into the pools. Feeling all the stress and tension going away from his body and relaxing it greatly from everything he been through. No doubt if he were to bring the girls in here, it will help them as well and get rid of all the stress from their battles and tournaments.

Though he is bit concern how he hasn't seen Gardevoir or Blaziken at all tonight? Granted, he saw them near the Pokeblock machine figuring they were curious about it. Then come up to the hotel room and spend time with the other Pokemon. It raised even more questions when Eevee went and grab specific berries for the two girls and told him how they are going to make Pokeblocks. For what reason he is not sure of, not entirely sure why they would even make Pokeblocks in the first place?

Well he thought to himself that if they wanted to make some, then he will let them make some. Unaware that the girls will be having a surprise for him once they reach the springs. The young trainer lean a bit more in the hot spring edges and stares up into the sky. Thinking over the adventures and battles he went through with his Pokemon team. How much excitement and fun they had along with some hard times too. They were the slowest team to start out their journey and getting the Gym badges, believing in his mindset of taking it nice and easy. Is the way to go and that they will be ready for...well almost everything that might come their way. Even preparing themselves for the Pokemon league that will be held every few years.

Maybe settling down with the girls won't be such a bad idea. And considering how close everyone is and how much they truly love one another? Why not, sounds like a good plan in the future and something for everyone to enjoy. Too even possibly those who wanting start a family will get the chance too- granted. He is not sure if Humans and Pokemon can actually breed, but hey! Worth a shot he thought.

The young trainer heard the doors of the springs opening up. Having the young trainer to lift his head up and peering through the steam, in order to see who it is. Though hearing the familiar giggle of Gardevoir and light chirping of Blaziken? He has a feeling who it is that were coming in and tentatively stepping across the marble floor a bit, beginning to show their forms through the steamy mist and having quite the blushes and happy expressions on their faces.

When the steam cleared enough for him to see the girls. He almost bulge his eyes out and nearly getting the air knock out of him. There the two were standing near the edge of the spring, holding towels against their bodies. Looking to be struggling and barely able to cover what look to be goddesses like bodies! Their feather's and white skin shimmering through the moon light, their appearance reflecting off from the moonlight and against the water surfaces. Both of them getting bigger blushes on their faces, with Gardevoir giggling and looking away bashfully, with Blaziken looking away shyly while lifting a finger to scratch her chin.

Their big soft and supple looking breasts, heaving lightly against the towel. Showing off mountain of cleavage and can see bit of their nipples ready to poke out. Their amazingly even and gorgeous looking body just curves in the right places, unable to hide their nice and thick looking thighs that the towel isn't able to cover. While showing off their jiggling nice plump asses from the side views he is getting. Too their nice shapely and womanly legs lifting up lightly or tilting them outward. The girls turn their heads at the boy and beamed brightly at the two. No doubt having their master becoming horny and hard from their looks alone.

That they began stepping forward into the springs. Slowly and teasingly revealing their entire bodies for him to see. By slowly unwrapping their towels outward, letting it hang down a bit and float against the water. Getting about thigh deep into the waters and then unwrapping the rest of it and freeing their K and Double K cup breasts out into the open. Watching the boy's eyes widen at the sight from amazement but also curiosity!

Watching how the round, jiggling and swollen looking breasts bounced freely to then being lifted up against the water surface. Floating and gently sinking down into the water when the girls, lay one arm across the both of them and pushing them down. Letting out coo's and moans of pleasure, feeling the materials of the water washing over their bodies. Having the boy watch them closely and gulping lightly. Even bit amazed how every step they make towards him, their ass would bonce and jiggle without much restraint. Looking like they will meld against his hands or even body if he were to touch them or press up against those juicy butts.

The trainer look at the two girls after they fully got into the spring and made their way over to him. Expressions on their faces telling him that they will be pleasuring him beyond his dreams! Without much of resisting them or telling them to take it slow. No, the look on their eyes tells him they are going straight for it and not going to waste time dawdling. And that's exactly what they did, cause once the two of them got on either side of him.

Blaziken immediately reaches down against his sides and legs, grabbing his towel and tossing it out of the water. With Gardevoir moving close to his other side and began pressing her face against his neck and began kissing him. Feeling her large supple boobs floating against the water and beginning to melt against the side of his arm. The girl rubbing her upper body against him, in order to rub her breasts against his right shoulder and arm. While using one hand to reach over to his member and grab onto it, with Blaziken doing the same.

Both grabbing and rubbing along his shaft, twiddling their fingers against his member and pumping up and down against him. While this is happening, Blaziken also leans her head to his neck and begin kissing against the boy. Having her even large boobs pressed against his left arm and shoulder. Feeling their fleshy orbs melting and melding against his sides. All the while feeling the girls pumping and rubbing his member, working on getting him hard and erect.

Both girls and the boy moaning in pleasure as he felt their lips and tongues, suckling and kissing the side of his neck and shoulder. Before feeling Gardevoir grabbing onto his face with her free hand and pulling him into a heated kiss. With Blaziken using her free hand, to rub and caress against his chest. Lifting her one leg gently over his left leg. Sliding it up and down along it to massage him with her own legs, while having her feathers dance and touch against him. Pressing her womanhood gently up against his thigh when doing so, earning bit louder coos from the female Pokemon.

With Gardevoir doing the same by lifting her leg and wrapping it gently around his other leg. While grinding bit roughly against his thigh with her own womanhood. Moaning and cooing against his mouth and even letting out louder ones when they open and closed their mouths to make the kissing more erotic. Then muffling out a moan when she felt his tongue entering her mouth and wrapping around her own tongue, causing shivers to go down her spine! Making the girl to curl her toes in and gently buck against his thigh.

The two then let go of each others mouths, with drool dripping out. Though before he could get a breather, he felt Blaziken hand grabbing onto him and forcing him to kiss against her own lips. Not caring at all if he did got done with Gardevoir. She wanted to experience what she did and began kissing the boy in quite a heated passion, opening and closing their mouths constantly. Making loud wet noises when kissing against one another, with Blaziken and his tongue dancing around one another and then being sucked into her mouth when she pushes forward on his mouth.

Gardevoir taking advantage of this moment went ahead and trailed kisses all over the boy's torso area. Pushing her large breasts evn more against him, enjoying the way he will buck and shiver from their girl's treatments. Feeling his member getting harder and bigger within their hold. Having both Gardevoir and Blaziken, move their thumbs over his tip and gently rub against it before going back and pumping his shaft fast and hard.

Moving it up and down under the water and gently slapping against his base. Gardevoir and Blaziken then let out sharp gasps and growls of pleasure. When they felt the boy moving both hands, over onto their pelvises and travel downward towards their womanhood. To then begin roughly rubbing and gliding both his hands over their folds! Pushing against them and wiggling his palms on top of their folds and inner thighs, to then inserting a finger each into them!

This cause Blaziken to pull away from the kiss and throw her head all the way back! Throwing her breasts out of the water and splashing back into it. Breathing heavily and throwing her head about from her masters finger scratching and wiggling all around her inner walls. Too then feeling the boy moving forward and began planting kisses against the top of her boobs and tors, while biting and nibbling against them! Sending even more spine tingling sensation through her body. While for Gardevoir, who also let out a scream pressed her face against her master's chest.

Screaming and moaning very loudly from feeling him doing the same with her inner walls. Scratching, rubbing and moving his finger in all directions. Too even thrusting in and out of her womanhood in timing with his other finger, doing the same for Blaziken! Having her buck and rub against his finger, forcing her own breasts to squish and melt against his arm and shoulder's even more. Having the water surface splashing and spraying out whenever her boobs smack against his body, or making the water constantly shift against one another that's causing the splashes.

Even Blaziken is also making the water splash about from her thrashing and throwing her head about. Too bucking and humping against the boy's fingers, then lifting her upper body out of the water some more when she felt him inserting two fingers into her womanhood. Then latching his lips around her rounded right breast and nipples! Biting down hard and roughly, teething and grinding against her nipples. Enjoying the way her nipple inside of his mouth will get bite down on. Squeezing and getting pinch by his teeth, then feeling it being rolled around inside his mouth with his tongue. Flicking the tip of her teat and then being pulled outward!

Though Blaziken let out a whine when she felt the boy being forced away from her breasts. Causing the boob to splash and smack against the water surface. Watching Gardevoir with bit of a struggle, lift herself away from his chest and grabs his head and forcing his face to smack into her own boob and let out a cheerful moan of pleasure. When he went ahead and began suckling against the boob and biting down against it! Playing with it and roaming his tongue around the breast, forcing lots of moans, coos and screams from Gardevoir's mouth.

Blaziken huff lightly and felt jealous of not getting in on the fun. Let's go of her master's member and begins moving around the two and slams Gardevoir hard into the edge of the spring waters. Causing her to let out a confuse moan, before bulging her eyes out and felt Blaziken latching right onto her free breast! Feeling both of her lovers breath's hitting against her sensitive boobs, their teeth and mouth going wild against them, making her throw and buck wildly against their bodies!

Having the water constantly splash and swish about from her thrashing. Both her lovers biting down hard against her nipples, rolling it around inside their mouths. Teething and even pinching them hard against their teeth, to then rolling and flicking their tongues around the nub of her nipple. Then causing her to screech when they both began pulling outward with her nipple. Watching the large bouncy orbs literally stretching outward, flattening about and going into sharp cone-shapes! Before letting them go and watch the boobs spring back, slapping hard against Gardevoir's face and splashing on the water surface!

Before being brought back by her lover's mouth again, then feeling both their hands moving straight towards her womanhood and thrusts two fingers each into her womanhood! Thrusting in rhythm like fashion. Having the girl moan and scream wildly into the air with drool flying out of her mouth when they do so. Even feeling the milk pouring out from her breasts and were now being sucked up by her two lovers! Just being assaulted by the two of them and enjoying the way they were treating her! The way their fingers will go in and out of her womanhood, to then scissoring against each other fingers and begins, twisting and turning said fingers against her womanhood and inner walls. Too then doing hook motions with their fingers and just scratch her inner walls!

Moving and pumping their heads in and out of her breasts as if milking her. Sucking hard by one lover, while being suckle slowly by the other. Sending amazing pleasure through Gardevoir's body that she is even cumming and releasing against their fingers after doing this for awhile. They went and switch things up by releasing Gardevoir, who went ahead despite how tired she gotten from the treatment. Use her psychic powers to force Blaziken, to be up on the spring edges and having her legs spread wide open!

Causing her to squeak out in embarrassment and doing her best to close her legs. Only for her to let out a powerful scream of pleasure and crossing her eyes. When Gardevoir attacked the girl's womanhood with her mouth and went all out on her. While moving her master out from the water and begin levitating him on top of Blaziken's stomach and forcing his member to go between her large boobs and start having him thrust between them. In which she let him go when she sensed him doing it on his own and slapping his hard erect member right up against Blaziken's face.

Who went ahead and allowed the member to go right into her mouth and began sucking hard against it and having her tongue start swirling around the thick shaft of his. While feeling Gardevoir constantly thrusting her tongue inside of her womanhood and inner walls. The female starter Pokemon was moaning and growling against her master throbbing shaft. Feeling him thrusting harder and harder between her large balloons and into the back of her throat. Making her eyes roll upward and having quite the lewd expression on her face.

Even squealing and vibrating against her master's member. When Gardevoir continued licking and sucking heavily against her womanhood. Too then pulling away and start inserting two fingers into her said womanhood and begins scissoring against her inner walls. To stretching out her outer folds of her pussy, to then going back to sucking and kissing heavily against her womanhood. Waiting for Blaziken to start releasing as well, their master shooting his load right into Blaziken's mouth!

After they did and Blaziken doing her best not to choke from her master's release. Then letting go of his member, feeling his fluids splashing against her face and large breasts. That the girl is left panting and breathing heavily on the floor, shuddering and moaning out from making her own release and splashing Gardevoir face with her own essence!

Once Blaziken recovered from her pleasure, her and Gardevoir went ahead and tosses their master back into the springs. Moving and gliding him along to the other side of the springs and up against the wall. Then held him down with their hands, smiling and cooing sensually towards him. Before lifting themselves up just a bit and adjusted themselves back to back. Pressing their ass cheeks against one another and then began descending down onto his member! Having his erect and hard shaft of his get sandwich between the girl's butt cheeks.

Both moaning loudly and even gasping out when they felt his hardness, scrape against their back entrance and even their womanhood folds. That they began bouncing and rubbing against each other in a way to rub their asses against each other, but at the same time their masters member. And were they enjoying it, the tickling sensation Blaziken's and Gardevoir's rears were giving to their trainer. Could not be compared to anything else, to even enjoying how firm and soft both girls butts felt. That he caused them to literally gasp out and felt their tongue sticking out from their mouths. When the boy went and reach out to grab both of their butt cheeks each and helping them bounce faster!

Enjoying the way their outer folds will clench against his member and trying to suck it into their womanhood. The way their cheeks clenches and squeezes against his erect shaft, melting against the fleshy cheeks of theirs and even having them jiggle with every thrust he made. With his hands twisting and palming heavily against their asses, that they would meld within the plump rears. Even enjoying the expressions the girls were having,

Watching the water splash about whenever their large hefty boobs, slaps up and down against their faces and the water surface. Enjoying the erotic view greatly, especially when the girl's went and moved their hands to start groping themselves and throwing their heads against one another. Increasing their speed and momentum against his rock hard member!

Too then all of them letting out a powerful moan together and felt their master shooting his release against their lower backs and butt cheeks. Though was being washed away from the water, but still enough to feel his essence trail against their back entrances. Oh but they weren't done, far from it- cause once they recover from their pleasure high? Blaziken and Gardevoir, still keeping their trainer in place, slides right off from his lap and immediately facing him. Both beyond lost within their own lust and sexual desires. Their eyes gleaming of lust and need for him, their smiles growing more sexual and looking to be preying on being pleasured by him more.

The trainer shook and tremble while then throwing his head back lightly against the edge of the spring. Feeling the two womanly Pokemon K and double K cups, trapping his erect member between their melding and squishy boobs. Too then feeling the giggling girl's lips and tongues kissing and pecking at the tip of his erect member! The warmth of both sides boobs were incredible, feeling the smooth and wet surfaces of Gardevoir's white pale breasts; to Blaziken's firm and squishy feathery breasts sinking and absorbing into his member. Feeling the girls rubbing and covering his rock hard shaft in a blanket of softness and firmness of their bodies.

Feeling Blaziken moving her right breasts over the top of his member and having it bend slightly in the direction. With Gardevoir's right breast meeting up with Blaziken's, to moving her left boob downward and pressing hard against the trainer's base, with Blaziken doing the same. Jut feeling their weight and pressure they were putting against his member with their K cups. Just beyond his wildest dreams and even felt their nipples flicking off against one another, to even pushing heavily into one another, watching the way their boobs seems to just squish against one another and melding together with white and red color of their bodies!

Once more they felt their master letting out a growling moan and began releasing again. This time the girl's being sure to pressed their boobs tightly against his member and having his essence splash and shoot against their mouths, face and top of their breasts. Enjoying and loving how much joy they're giving their trainer, leaving him breathless and panting heavily from all the release he let out over the course of the hour. Both girls giggled and cooed at their trainer, as he felt them now crawling up against his legs and body, watching the way they were pushing down their boobs and having them grind along his legs and thighs, to his pelvis and stomach. Then jumping up and suffocating him in their large marshmallow boobs, to then squeezing them so hard and tight that he felt something being squirt out into his face!

Having their master suckle and breast feed off from their boobs! Making him alternate between Gardevoir breast, to Blaziken's breast. Repeating this process over the next couple minutes. Especially when the girl's whine out towards him, whenever he is paying to much attention to the other. Then switch over to them and start nursing on the others breast milk and then back again. Teething and chewing heavily against their breasts with bit of force behind them, making the girls scream and moan loudly, while also releasing once in awhile from the constant pleasure and sensation shooting down their bodies.

Xxx

The trio were heavily tired and slightly exhausted. Both Gardevoir and Blaziken resting their sweaty foreheads against their master's shoulders. Shuddering and trembling from the constant release they had over the past two hours, along with their master. Loving and enjoying his expression whenever he would cum or feel their gorgeous bodies against his own. Playing with his member, having it thrust between both girls breasts, sliding and thrusting between their butt cheeks and having their womanhood folds grind against said member. That they were in bliss and did not wanted their master scent to be washed or cleaned off from them.

Heck they even enjoyed the way he will return the favor and play with their bodies during those moments and having them cum themselves! Their breasts still leaking and lactating milk from within their balloons, were more swollen than before and had bit of marks from their trainer's left over on them. Their nipples erect and hard, bit sore from the constant nursing and biting they went through from their lover- shuddering and shaking when some large flow of milk trickle out from within.

And yet they were not done yet, to make this night special and end of with a blast. They must completely have their love go inside of them and fill them up. So! Gardevoir with whatever energy she had left in her, pulled herself away from the trainer and began stretching out her arms and yawning a bit. Giggling down at the two and eye smiling towards them, saying "_We're not done yet! We yet have completely made love with each other!"_

Then her eyes glowed blue and face towards Blaziken! Who let out a yelp and felt a strong force of energy wrapping and cocooning around her body. Lifting her out from the water and levitating over onto the marble flooring once more. Then felt the energy going down to her legs once more and spread them far apart as possible! Causing Blaziken to moan out and felt the vibrations going throughout her entire body and figure, even her boobs were jiggling rapidly from whatever Gardevoir is doing to her!

Then screamed even louder and threw her mouth open when that vibration, even went down to her womanhood. Vibrating around her pelvis area and the folds around said womanhood. Her eyes shaking and vibrating from the pleasure. Doing her best to see what's going on and heard water beginning to splash and drip against the flooring. Noticing Gardevoir pulling herself out from the spring waters, breasts bopping and dangling heavily from the added weight of the water. Watching how milk and water falls down from the tip of her nipples and body, soaking the floor beneath her and then started crawling her way over to Blaziken.

Gardevoir smiled lustfully towards the female and made sure that she will be on top of the girl. Grabbing against Blaziken's hips and begin crawling her way up the girl's body. Loving the feathery touches her body is giving to her sensitive boobs and nipples. Making sure to having her breasts melt and mold against the starter's body from the waistline and up against her stomach and to her abs. Then used her psychic powers to force Blaziken's breasts to shift right on top of her chest and meet up with Gardevoir's own boobs!

Both of them moaning and squeaking wildly as Gardevoir went and presses herself down onto Blaziken. Having their boobs meld and pressed and squished against one another, feeling their sleek and wet balloons slapping and sliding all over one another- that their nipples were beginning to twist and tangle lightly against each other. With their faces close to one another, their hot breaths hitting against each other and feeling their lips, nearly touching. That Blaziken look hazily towards Gardevoir, too then bulging her eyes out when she felt something solid being pushed into her womanhood!

Stretching her out and causing the starter Pokemon face to go completely red and breathless! As whatever it is going inside of her, continues to expand and widen against her inner walls and folds. "_Master is going to fuck me...while he does that, I am going to have you feel what I feel when he does fuck me."_ Gardevoir panted out and whisper to Blaziken ears. Making Blaziken to shoot her attention towards Gardevoir, only for the girl to lock lips with her and began rubbing against her body!

Inviting their master to come join them and join he did. Throughout the night and in the hot springs chambers, if anyone were nearby or listening in through the doors. All they will hear is what sounds like slapping of skins being thrusted against one another! Loud moans of sexual pleasure and growls echoing in the chamber from three passionate lovers going at it all night! Making sure that each one of them will be loved and feel loved throughout the night!

Gardevoir and Blaziken just going wild with their lover, enjoying the way he will be hard and rough against them whenever thrusting deep inside of them. Too then soft and caring while being slow with his thrusts after being rough with them. The trio definitely will not forget this night at all, especially with Gardevoir being able to not leave out the other female from not feeling a member inside of them. Made sure to keep that psychic force of energy between her and Blaziken, whenever they will take turns from their master thrusting deep and hard into their cores and too filling them out!

And filled them out indeed, the girl's were relentless and so lost in their pleasure. That they weren't even paying attention to how much release their master was giving them that night. Making them become filled with his seed, to even feeling it filling up their wombs. That after they were done and quite exhausted from all their actions?

The next morning and day arrived, everyone in the room were suddenly awoke by somebody letting out a high pitch and excited squeal! That it caused not only the trainer, but the entire team to literally shoot out from their beds and Pokeball's- hitting the ground and shaking out of their grogginess. Then faced whoever it was that squealed out. Seeing it is Minun who let out the powerful squeal and began bouncing, jumping and running In circles in joy!

Shouting out how Blaziken and Gardevoir had eggs! Repeatedly and loudly that the group could barely understand what she is saying. Only for Gardevoir and Blaziken turn towards the bed they were sleeping on and felt their entire heart beat skipping, with rush of happy emotions going through their bodies. With Gardevoir clapping her hands against her mouth with a red face, with Blaziken staring with bit of tears going down her eyes in happiness at the sight before them, where they were laying too.

Were two Pokemon eggs neatly nestle on the sheets and blankets, having a blue spotted design for the one egg, with the other egg having red spotted designs on it. And considering they appear where Gardevoir and Blaziken were sleeping? They know that the eggs belong to them...this even had everyone look towards Eggs and stared in astonishment at the sight! With the girl's pondering and wondering how that was even possible?

In which after their initial shock went away and the two females, went to cradle the two eggs. Look to each other and whispering out if it was because they made love with their trainer? That they were able to produce them...? With Gardevoir shrugging and shaking her head, stating how the many times she and her master made love with each other? There were never eggs appearing when they did it. This brought the other Pokemon attention and look towards one another, before looking towards their trainer. Who seemed to be quite puzzle like them, looking at the girl's in the room who were staring at him. Probably wondering if he has an idea of how this could have happen?

Which the boy chuckle lightly and nervously, sweating at the stares he is receiving from them all. That he shrugged and said he isn't quite sure. Then stating out how it could be that the reason why it work this time, is because Gardevoir and Blaziken bodies were probably ready to start having children. He wasn't sure the reasoning behind it, considering Gardevoir has stated when they first made love. It was her mating season, but that wouldn't have anything to do with humans.

Whatever the reasoning behind it, they didn't care and turn towards Gardevoir and Blaziken with their eggs. All of them smiling and blushing brightly at the gather thoughts of: "_If they can have babies with master? Then maybe we can!"_ All then giggle and giddy about at the thought and holding their faces.

Even Blaziken and Gardevoir were laughing at the thought too. As they lovingly look down at their Pokemon eggs and smiled fondly towards it as their future with their master. Has come to fruition and now know, they can in fact have a family with their trainer! And with the others looking like their world expanded before them from this experience alone? Then it will be quite the big family indeed.

Thus this story comes to and end and the adventure Gardevoir has with her trainer and lovers comes to a close. As they succeeded in accomplishing their dream and became full lovers with their master and began a family with him. Living happily together and hoping to have a bright future with their children, they being the first to prove the legends of old to coming true.

"_**Pokemon and Humans wed to one another and lived happy lives together." **_With trainer and Pokemon who are harboring forbidden feelings and love for their trainers. And trainers to their Pokemon, they now can see that the Legends of Sinnoh is true and hopefully show people who truly care for their Pokemon, to be afraid of nothing.

Thus the tale of Gardevoir and her trainer...comes to a close.

**The End.**


End file.
